The present invention generally relates to rotary recording mediums and reproducing apparatuses therefor, and more particularly to a rotary recording medium on which information signals including a video signal and related to at least two or more programs, are each switched in terms of a plurality of field periods corresponding to one track turn or less and time-sequentially recorded so as to enable instantaneous switching of programs to be reproduced, and a reproducing apparatus therefor.
A rotary recording medium (hereinafter simply referred to as a disc) on which an information signal including a video signal, may be used in various applications. The disc may be used in an application where it is required to arbitrarily select a program from among a plurality of programs and reproduce the selected program during a reproduction. For example, such a requirement exists when the disc is used in a simulation game for playing tennis or baseball, for instance. When playing a tennis simulation game, the traveling direction of a serve and the traveling direction of a return may assume various directions. Similarly, when playing a baseball simulation game, the traveling directions of a pitch and the traveling directions of a hit may assume various directions. Thus, when playing such games, there were cases where one possible process or result had to be quickly selected and reproduced from among a plurality of possibilities. Conventionally, in such cases, video information programs corresponding to a plurality of processes or results from which the selection may be made, were independently recorded on a disc. An arbitrary picture information was selected and reproduced from the disc by carrying out a random access search. However, it took a minimum of approximately one second to carry out such a random access. When playing a simulation game, this time of approximately one second was too long, and made the game unexciting and uninteresting.